PROJECT SUMMARY: Genomic, Transcriptomic, Epigenomic and Single Cell (GTESC) Shared Resource The Genomic, Transcriptomic, Epigenomic, and Single Cell (GTESC) Shared Resource (SR) of the Dan L. Duncan Comprehensive Cancer Center (DLDCCC) meets the academic needs of Cancer Center investigators by providing cutting-edge technologies and supports research flexibility by assisting with development of innovative new applications. This is a dynamic facility (formerly Genomic and RNA Profiling [GARP] SR) with a mission of keeping pace with emerging technologies and instrumentation and the changing needs of the Cancer Center. Over the last 4 years, $2 million has been invested to purchase new high-end instruments. DLDCCC investigators have made significant advancements in cancer research by utilizing GTESC state-of- the-art next generation (NextGen) sequencing and single cell technologies for their genomic, transcriptomic, and epigenetic studies. As a rapidly evolving field, the barriers and costs of NextGen sequencing and single cell approaches can be high and the costs of constantly changing instrumentation needs for these technologies are far more than most individual investigators can support. Therefore, a SR facility such as GTESC, will close the technology gap and enable individual and collaborative DLDCCC research groups to successfully utilize current and emerging NGS technologies in their research with cost efficiency, accuracy, and convenience that would otherwise not be possible.